Band Of Weirdos
by Fauno
Summary: Sus ojos llorosos, un trozo de su corazón que poco a poco se le era arrebatado y la frialdad de su voz. Era todo lo que recordaba de aquella noche, esa noche en la que todo cambió. AU High School. Todas las parejas canon.
1. Prólogo: Una muerte anunciada

Prólogo

Unos ojos verdes llenos de confusión miraban al chico que desde hacía años había sido el único que tuvo y tendría su completa devoción. La noche había sido perfecta, habían bailado y habían reído. Ella se presentaba con un precioso vestido rojo y el pelo alborotado de tanto bailar; Sus labios rojos temblaban de impotencia y el rimel empezaba a chorrear por sus mejillas. No alcanzaba a entender qué había hecho mal, este verano se había sentido como en una nube. Sólo hacía dos meses que eran novios, pero habían sido amigos desde hace mucho más. Ella siempre le había amado y a decir verdad él no podía decir que no lo supiese, pero fue al acabar el curso cuando él le correspondió y le invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él. Podía sentir cómo a medida que pasaban los días se enamoraba más y más de él.

\- Me alejo de todos vosotros para conseguir mi objetivo, no me puedo permitir la debilidad de tener cualquier clase de lazos.

Lo dijo de espaldas a ella y con una voz fría como el hielo. No sabía qué pensar, se sentía responsable de esta repentina actitud y sobretodo pensaba en todo lo que él dejaba atrás.

Ya no era sólo ella, era Naruto, era el equipo de fútbol americano,era su completa vida hasta el momento en que empezaran las vacaciones.

Era bien sabido que él era un chico popular, el capitán del equipo y el que volvía locas a todas las chicas. Aunque el fuera frío tenía un montón de amigos, todo el mundo le admiraba. A los ojos de todos ella había sido siempre como una sirvienta, alguien cegado por un amor no recíproco pero a ella nunca le había importado con tal de estar a su lado. Él no se iría a otro instituto, al fin y al cabo su tío era el director. Su único tutor desde la muerte de sus padres.

El viento soplaba alto en aquel risco de cara al mar, las estrellas contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche y la luna menguante recordaba a una sonrisa. El escenario era perfecto, la situación no tanto; a Sakura esa luna menguante le parecía más bien un mueca de burla. Se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado algo del pecho y dolía como si nunca le hubiese dolido nada antes.

Con la insensibilidad del que había perdido su alma musitó un inaudible "entiendo".No intentó hacer que entrara en razón, no quiso preguntar por qué ni podía ,siquiera, pedirle que al menos la mirase a la cara para sentirse menos humillada.

Acto seguido y con ese vacío en el pecho se apresuró a coger un taxi que la llevase al aeropuerto. Ella no lo sabía aún pero, desde ese momento experimentaría la decadencia de lo que hasta entonces era su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1: El universo contra Sakura

Capitulo 1: El universo contra Sakura

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que eso sucedió, ella se había pasado una semana llorando por las esquinas y devorando tarros de helado mientras se lamentaba de sí misma. Llevaba la misma camiseta desde hacía cuatro días y otros tantos sin desenredarse el pelo. Pero a mitad de la segunda semana la sensación de ser una pobre desgraciada se hizo un hueco en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo esta desdichada situación no significaba el final de su vida. Y para ser sincera empezaba a darse un poquito de asco.

Y ahí estaba ella frente al espejo de su habitación, en él se podía ver a una muchacha de unos dieciséis años; de cabello rosa pálido, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda; sus ojos verdes destacaban en el rostro aniñado y sus labios de un tono rosáceo dibujaban una sonrisa llena de esperanza hacia el nuevo día. La forma de su cuerpo era escuálida, un cuerpo de adolescente sin apenas rasgos femeninos salvo unos pechos incipientes y una cintura un poco más estrecha que la de una niña. Era consciente de que para su edad iba algo tarde en el desarrollo de su cuerpo, pero en realidad nunca le había importado más de lo normal.

Su atuendo se componía de una camiseta corta rosa con estrellas blancas y un peto vaquero, en los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de lona blancas. Su estilo siempre había tenido un aire algo inocente que la hacía parecer una niña. Sakura aparta la mirada de su reflejo y mira la hora del móvil. Acto seguido se apresura a guardarlo en su cartera para luego llevarlo colgado del hombro,baja las escaleras, cruza el vestíbulo y sale a la calle. Fuera el sol brilla y no hay ninguna nube que empañe el cielo. Ella piensa que no podría ser mejor augurio pero de haber estado lloviendo a mares hubiera seguido igual de motivada. Realmente estaba segura de que hoy sería un buen día.

.

.

.

.

.

El instituto Konoha no era nada del otro mundo, era grande pero para nada prestigioso. Por supuesto había gente que usaba la chaqueta del colegio pero no era obligatorio el uso de uniforme, salvo que fueses parte de algún club o equipo. En sus aulas se podían ver alumnos de todas las escalas sociales pero, por lo general, eran los más pudientes los que dirigían el cotarro. Por supuesto, había excepciones. Por ejemplo: a pesar de que los Hyûga eran una de las familias más prósperas y antiguas de toda la ciudad, ellos preferían juntarse entre ellos. Además de que los Hyûga se veían altivos y algo serios, esto no favorecía que fueran envidiados. En general, la gente popular eran unas diez personas y, entrar en ese grupo selecto era el objetivo de Sakura este curso.

-¡Siguiente!

Anunció una muchacha rubia, esta estaba vestida con el uniforme de las animadoras en amarillo y rojo; el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba caer un mechón largo sobre el ojo derecho. En el pecho se podía leer _Toads,_ el nombre del equipo del instituto. A decir verdad era algo cutre, se llamaban Los Sapos de Konoha High School. Pero ella estaba ahí para conseguir entrar en el club de animadoras y escalar puestos hasta la cima.

La chica que estaba haciendo la prueba ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien y Sakura sintió envidia pues ella, aunque lo había practicado hasta la saciedad, dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a coordinación. Por ello pensaba apelar a la amistad que tuvo con la capitana de las animadoras, Ino Yamanaka.

Parecía que fuese ayer cuando corrían por el parque recogiendo flores y contándose secretos. Siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, incluso cuando Ino entró en las animadoras seguían estando igual de unidas. Pero al enterarse de que ambas querían a Sasuke Uchiha rompieron la relación de amistad que tuvieron desde niñas.

Cuando le tocó el turno de salir a Sakura, se pudieron apreciar algunas miradas de desprecio y sorna. Ella consideraba esto normal porque siempre había sido muy cercana a Sasuke y eso despertaba cierta antipatía hacia ella.

Empezó a hacer el ejercicio, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio hasta que al final cayó de bruces. Entonces se fijó en la mirada llena de pena de Ino, casi como si le preguntase qué hacía aquí ante una manada de hienas. Supuso que Ino se dió cuenta de la mirada suplicante que le dirigía y sintió lástima de ella

Ino cambió la expresión a una de burla, pero se veía algo sobreactuada.

-¿Sabes, frentona? Realmente admiro ese valor y esa estúpida motivación tuya como para presentarte a estas pruebas. Pero lamentablemente no puedes ser animadora, seríamos el hazmerreír de todo el instituto. Sin embargo sí que puedes ser aprendiza.

Con esto, Sakura se levantó muy feliz y agradecida. Mientras se alejaba se dijo a sí misma que aunque no era una animadora en condiciones al menos era alguien. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del gimnasio una voz la llamó. Y al girarse vio a Ino venir corriendo con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápida? Casi parezca que tengas prisa en irte

Sakura ignoró el tono de burla de la animadora y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y preguntarle qué quería, no si un poco de desprecio. Pero Ino simplemente sonrió y añadió:

-Modera ese tono frentona, al fin y al cabo a partir de ahora soy tu sempai, vas a tener obedecer todas mis órdenes y las del resto de animadoras.¡Ah! Por cierto, este es tu uniforme. Siento que sea tan viejo y feo pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había aprendizas. Supongo que se cansaron de llamar aprendizas a simples inútiles. No me des las gracias.

Cuando acabó se fue con el resto de animadoras. Sakura no podía evitar pensar en lo falsa que era y en el asco que le tenía. Ahora encima tendría que ser su perrito faldero, atenta a cada una de sus malditas necesidades y las del resto de idiotas que le lamían el culo. Se suponía que iba a ser un buen día ¿qué mierda le pasaba al universo con ella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba viendo cómo su mejor amigo devoraba un bote de ramen instantáneo casi sin respirar. Aún se seguía sorprendiendo de cuanto parecía encantarle esa cosa a su amigo de la infancia. Entonces este levanto la mirada del bote ya vacío y la miró con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? No has tocado el plato

-Bueno….-dijo paseando el tenedor por el plato a rebosar de puré de patata.

-Es por Sasuke-teme ¿verdad?

Esto lo dijo con un deje de amargura, y Sakura pensó en lo mucho que debería estar sufriendo. Él era prácticamente su mejor amigo pero nunca tendría la relación de amistad que tenía con Sasuke.

-No es eso. Es la zorra de Ino, que se ha pensado que soy su esclava. Me tiene desquiciada. Llevo toda la mañana dando vueltas por el instituto para satisfacer sus estúpidos caprichos, que si agua mineral, que si tiene que estar fría, que si se me congela el cerebro...Vaya una niñita de papá.

-Lo que yo aún sigo sin entender es por qué te has metido en las animadoras, que yo recuerde siempre las has odiado.

-No lo entiendes Naruto, estamos casi en lo más bajo en cuanto a popularidad. Tenía que hacer algo y eso era lo único que se me ocurría.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, yo estoy en el equipo. Unos cuantos partidos más y todo vendrá rodado.

-El caso es que desde que Sasuke nos dió de lado somos más vulnerables que nunca, unos completos marginados.

Naruto la miró con cierta pena y posó su mano en el brazo.

-Mira, Sakura-chan, Sasuke es un idiota por dejarnos ¿quién lo necesita? ¡nosotros no!

Sakura le sonrió con todo su corazón pero eso no quitaba que este fuese un día de mierda.

Se quedaron charlando y cotilleando un poco. Naruto era para ella un gran apoyo, se sentía casi como si fuesen hermanos. No tenían secretos y aunque naruto estuvo algo colado por ella en el colegio, ya no quedaba ninguna intención de algo más en su relación. Fue él quien la consoló al volver de sus vacaciones con Sasuke y fue él que la apoyó en ser un despojo humano tras la ruptura. Definitivamente si de algo estaba agradecida era por tener a Naruto como amigo, aunque fuera el único.

.

.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas Sakura se esforzó aún más en ser una buena aprendiza, obedecía a todo, se mordía la lengua ante comentarios viperinos y trataba de complacer a cada una de las estúpidas animadoras. Pero se sentía como una olla a presión y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotase. Cuanto más tiempo pasé peor sería para ella y para el resto.


End file.
